This invention relates to a cop transporting system for an automatic winder, and more particularly to a system in which a single winder is supplied with and winds different kinds of yarns at a single time.
Cops of yarns wound up and doffed with a fine spinning frame are normally rewound with an automatic winder in order to remove defects of yarns, to obtain packages of a size and a configuration adapted for a succeeding process, and so on.
Such an automatic winder conventionally includes a number of spindle winding units. In each winding unit, a yarn is drawn from a cop by the unit and is taken up or wound on a package which is rotated by a driving drum. Each winding unit normally has a slub catcher for detecting and removing defects of yarns, a tension device, a waxing device and so on. Sometimes, either a knotter is mounted on each winding unit or a knotter travels across a plurality of winding units.
In any of such cases, a single automatic winder can rewind only one kind of cop yarns at one time thereon.
In order to rewind a plurality of kinds of cop yarns which are different in yarn count, color and the like, (a) a plurality of winders are installed on which a kind of yarns may be rewound, or else, (b) where a plurality of kinds of cop yarns are to be handled on a single winder, a different kind of yarns will be rewound after completion of rewinding of a particular kind of yarns. The former (a) is, in other words, of a space consuming type while the latter (b) is of a time consuming type.
However, both of these types are not very productive where a number of different kinds of cop yarns are to be rewound in small quantity.